19 Years Later Rewrite
by DarkDemonTwins
Summary: Basically, just what the title says. This is a rewrite of the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Epilogue.


**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

**Epilogue rewritten by DarkDemonTwins (Rei and Chase) and Squeaky (not a penname)**

**19 Years Later**

* * *

**Madam Malkins**

"Well?" the boy asked, looking at his parents with his brown eyes. "How do I look?"

James Potter stood in front of his parents, Harry and Ginny, in his new Hogwarts robes.

His brother Sirius came in and stood wearing his normal clothes.

"A little too good. You do realize that it seems like you're trying to look like a goody two-shoes, dressing so nicely?" He laughed

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed, thinking of who James was named after.

"I don't think that will be an issue," Harry said, knowing what his son was like. Ginny nodded in rueful agreement.

"Sirius, are you ready? Do you have all of your things packed?" Ginny asked. Harry thought for a second that she sounded like Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius glared and nodded at his mother, who glared right back.

* * *

**At King's Cross Station – Platform 9 3/4**

Harry's heart leapt fondly when he went to the station. He saw Ron and Hermione and remembered his first time boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Ron and Hermione had three children: Kendra, Davina, and Fred. The families met up and walked their children towards the Hogwarts Express, Kendra and Davina were still too young to go to Hogwarts, both being six, so they were there to see their brother off.

Even Draco Malfoy appeared, with his wife and daughter, Kaida. Draco and Harry had gotten on better terms since Voldemort had been defeated, even going so far as to call each other by their first name, however, they were not friends. Merely civil acquaintances.

Soon, all the children had boarded the train and were off. Fred yelling behind to his sisters, "Don't worry, I'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" Ron shook his head and sighed. '_Some things never change._'

* * *

Aberforth is still at the Hog's Head, and has now forgiven his brother.

Neville Longbottom became the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. He and Luna Lovegood got married. Luna is also a Hogwarts teacher, she teaches Care of Magical Creatures. She is the first person in history to actually have found proof of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Hermione refuses to admit its existence out of sheer stubbornness.

Harry is now a Seeker for the Chudley Cannons, and they have won the Quidditch World Cup five times in a row. Seamus Finnigan is their promoter, and is dating Lavender Brown.

Hagrid and Grawp live together with Madam Maxine. They have two children: Michelle and Rory.

Ron works with his brother Percy as assistants to the Minister of Magic, who is Hermione, much to a lot of Pureblood fanatics dismay, though she is doing a good job. She has founded a society called S.P.E.W. to help house-elves and other magical creatures that have been abused.

George is still running Weasley's Wizard Wheezes; however, he is still not over the loss of his brother, Fred.

Bill and Fluer are still married, with a daughter Victoire. She is now dating Teddy Lupin.

Teddy Lupin is now studying to be an Auror.

Charlie is still a single lonely man working with dragons.

Victor Krum has retired from Quidditch, and now is headmaster at Durmstrang.

Kreacher still serves Harry, they both live in the Black house, and Kreacher is allowed to have as many Black family heirlooms as he wants as long as they weren't dangerous or Sirius's.

Cho Chang and Michael Corner got married, no children yet but they are expecting.

Dean Thomas is the manager for a Muggle football team, and is dating Parvati Patil.

Minerva McGonagall is still teaching at Hogwarts, and has written several transfiguration books which have sold for a lot of money.

Dolores Umbrige is now in Azkaban for crimes against humanity.

Firenze has finally been accepted back into the forest by Bane and the other centaurs.

Horace Slughorn died happily in a potion accident.

Professor Flitwick was slipped Skelo-Grow as a prank, and grew half the size of Hagrid, and lived the rest of his days in peace.

Filch was finally fired for stealing a valuable item from a student, he had tried to say that the student was going to do bad things with it.

Ollivander is still making wands; however, he is now using a patented magical steel alloy as a coating that can be applied when needed, by him, so the wands don't break.

Peeves is still causing trouble in the castle, but it's not as much fun without Filch.

Moaning Myrtle is still in the castle as well, and she has found a new guy to get attached to. James Albus Potter.

Nearly Headless Nick is still the ghost of Gryffindor, and he still hates it when people call him that.

The Gray Lady is still the ghost of Ravenclaw.

The Fat Friar is still the ghost of Hufflepuff.

Finally, the Bloody Baron is still the ghost of Slytherin.

* * *

**Rei: Finishes writing I think this is good. What do you think Chase?**

**Chase: It was better then the one in the book.**

**Squeaky: Yeah.**

**Rei: What's that supposed to- turns around**

**all the characters mentioned are there cracking their knuckles**

**Rei & Chase: BLAME SQUEAKY! we run**

**Squeaky: I'm going to kill them.**

**Harry: Personally, I like what they wrote. AH!  
**

* * *

**Rei: So, what's the lesson we learned here?**

**Chase: Blame Squeaky for anything that goes wrong!**

**Rei: Good idea.**


End file.
